


Jeliorn's Shitty Teen Movie (part one)

by shesthesmoke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, No Plot, They're just making out at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesmoke/pseuds/shesthesmoke
Summary: i wrote this on a plane. enjoy.





	Jeliorn's Shitty Teen Movie (part one)

**Author's Note:**

> [the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/maplejimon/playlist/5OneevQPJn6atDsOvaoIZo)

There's been a disturbance in the fabric of the universe. Jace Lightwood just won the first game of the season, but he isn't partying because he's looking for someone. A photographer. (A specific photographer. He's not looking to have his picture taken.)

 

The guy has really soft looking hair and wears cool scarves and shows up to all school events to hang around on the side taking photos for the school paper and he fills Jace with an inexplicable urge to show off. He's not a loner, but he can't seem to stick with one group. This pisses Jace off because he doesn't know what friend to approach.  He doesn't even know the guy’s goddamn name and he's nearly head over heels. 

 

~

 

Meliorn shouldn't have let Kaelie drag him to this party. Everyone is sweaty and gross and the party mix so far has not included  _ nearly _ enough of The 1975. He's said hi to Maia, Magnus, Raphael, and is coming to the unfortunate realization that he doesn't really know anyone else here. 

 

A cheer spreads throughout the room as two guys in varsity jackets enter. Meliorn picks up his beer and turns as the crowd parts. One has dark hair and is immediately approached by Magnus Bane. Magnus says something to him and he smiles and rolls his eyes. They leave the room together and Meliorn realizes that the boy remaining must be Jace Lightwood, Isabelle’s brother.

 

He does an exaggerated pageant wave, and people laugh.  Then, he stops smiling and starts looking around. Of course he's meeting up with someone. Maybe the rumors about him and Clary Fairchild are true.

 

Then again, maybe they're not because his face lights up while he's looking at Meliorn. Meliorn takes a chance and starts walking towards him.

 

“Hey,” Jace starts, and Meliorn almost bursts into tears laughing so hard.  “What?” Jace huffs, looking mildly put out.

 

“Sorry,” Meliorn apologizes, “I’m drunk.” Not entirely true. He runs a hand through his hair, forgetting that he tied it up. Maybe he is drunk.

 

Jace pauses to collect himself. “So, I haven't seen you at a lot of parties.” Oh.  _ Oh, that's where this is going _ , Meliorn realizes with a jolt. He smiles. 

 

“Yeah, they're not really my thing,” he replies.

 

“How're you liking this one?” Jace asks. For the school’s youngest starting quarterback in eight years, he looks oddly nervous to be making small talk at a party. 

 

“Kinda shit until about thirty seconds ago, to be honest,” Meliorn laughs. If the lighting wasn't so terrible, Jace probably would have blushed visibly. 

 

“Really?” Jace asks. 

 

Meliorn nods. Then, he gets an idea. “Let's go somewhere quieter.” Jace nods and follows him. They go to the kitchen, where the lights are actually on and they can get a better look at each other. Jace's hair looks perfectly styled, so he probably hasn't made out with anyone yet.

 

Meliorn checks to make sure his sunglasses are still hanging on his t shirt where he put them on his way in.  He considers putting them on and making a face to make Jace laugh because flirting with someone who's nervous isn't really that much fun, but he does have a reputation to uphold. Instead, he asks, “Are you okay?” Jace replies with a blinding smile that leaves Meliorn no choice but to make his third major bad decision of the night.

 

~

 

Soft Hair Photographer Boy is a really good kisser.

 

~

 

Is it bad form to kiss a boy while wearing lipstick that you stole from his sister?

 

This is not an important question right at this minute, Meliorn decides, because Jace Lightwood’s left hand is on his lower back and Jace Lightwood’s right hand is in his hair and they're making out in the kitchen of a cheerleader whose name he forgets and also is he doesn't have any math homework this weekend so really, he's about as happy as he can possibly be.

 

And then the bubble pops because the tall Lightwood peeks his head in, talking about a curfew and a practice tomorrow.  He tells Jace “ten minutes,” with a smirk and then (finally) leaves them alone. 

 

Meliorn rolls his eyes and pulls a sharpie out of his back pocket. A blessing and a curse of hanging out with art kids, they leave their fucking sharpies everywhere.  He writes his name and number on Jace's forearm. Jace looks adorably dazed, like he was just woken up. Meliorn kisses him one last time before he leaves.

 

After Jace is gone, Magnus walks in. “Fucking football players,” he scoffs. Meliorn hums in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is getting a sequel


End file.
